


Lustration

by nonky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompt: WATERHis paramedic instincts and his horny impulses lined up perfectly for a singular goal; he was going to get Chloe off so hard she barely remembered she hadn't been feeling good.





	Lustration

When the shower had been running for a solid hour, and there was aching silence answering his frantic knocks, Davis broke the door down. It was an obscure but necessary part of his training to enter rooms quickly when a patient might not be able to let him in. The door went, but so did most of the frame, where before a graze of his shoulder as he rushed it would have given him a deep scrape.

He was sorry for the damage. The last thing he wanted Chloe to see him doing was violently invading her personal space. It was dangerous for him to panic, though, because Davis couldn't distinguish monster impulses from his own human ones. Needing to see Chloe was an actual necessity for him. He found her sitting on top of the sink in her clothes - she hadn't even made it under the shower.

Jagged sobs rolled down her hunched frame, and he reached out to turn off the water blindly. Davis reached for her without thinking how he could help, or why she was breaking down. He needed her to be okay, and his entire being would will it into her flesh. It was the most sensible explication why he couldn't give her space.

Her hands came up to claw at his, pushing him away. Even without words to tell him, she made it clear she wasn't fighting him. The tremble of her full lower lip was pleading for something she was beyond asking for – the fight was against everything but Davis. He was the only thing that she hadn't walked out on.

Her body pitched toward him so quickly he had to brace himself for her small weight.

His arm was wet halfway up his sleeve, carrying icy water to soak into her back. The whole room had the crisp chill of cold shower, and he hoped it was because she'd only turned on the cold. She was shocky and they might have ended up at the one anonymous and cheap highway motel where the clerk would actually respond to a noise complaint. Chloe needed to get warm, calm and dry, in that order. Then, they might need to pack up the SUV and leave, but he wasn't going anywhere until she was fit to travel.

His paramedic instincts and his horny impulses lined up perfectly for a singular goal; he was going to get Chloe off so hard she barely remembered she hadn't been feeling good.

If it felt ridiculous trying to use medicine to get laid, it was also sensible to get her out of the shirt he'd wetted. Davis wanted to think she really had meant to take a shower and was overwhelmed once she was alone. It was horrible to think Chloe needed to hide away to be anything less than sparkling.

Davis exhaled, his breath hitting her neck with a warm tingle. She shivered, and he misinterpreted, freeing one arm to reach out and turn on the hot water. It started a little sluggishly, but steam rose where it hit the cold bathtub. He nodded in satisfaction. Cold water wouldn't have stopped him, but a nice hot shower would make things easier.

Working blindly, he lifted Chloe and peeled down her stretchy pants. She pushed up on her arms, still stuttering the occasional sob. He nearly groaned at the guilty flick of pleasure as she clawed at his shirt.

He was good with her signals, often ignored any other diversion in favour of watching her interact with the world. When she was cold, she huddled, and it didn't have the urgency of arousal from him. It was amazing and sexy, but not in a way that escalated his bloodstream and pushed him into seeking action or distance. Davis figured the powers Doomsday gave him came with some enhanced pheromone reading. He knew when she was hot, needy, ill, tired. Knew without having to ask how pain tasted on her skin. When he made her come, her sweat had a fizz on his tongue like champagne.

"Do you want me to go," he asked, not backing off. He was sure of her answer but it didn't excuse him from the responsibility of asking.

"No."

Chloe reached back and unhooked her bra, perhaps thinking he'd have trouble with it while plastering their chests together. She dropped her arms and the straps fell, leaving the cups covering her. Davis wondered momentarily how female clothing was constructed to teasingly almost reveal what it was meant to hide. She yanked on the straps and flicked it away with a twist of her upper body that made her breasts bounce.

"Hold on."

Davis picked her up and Chloe's arms went around his shoulders. She hung in his arms as he stripped her panties down. Her arch into him as he set her back down on the cold countertop, was treacherous; his hands suddenly manoevering hairpin turns at her back and knee. Davis bumped her higher up around him, groaning as she jammed her pussy at the barrier of his pants.

Chloe breathed a curse as she pulled at his shirt, not giving up until she had it up around neck like a scarf. Her arms lowered to hold herself steady while Davis let go to strip it off completely. He kicked off his shoes, didn't bother with his socks, and gritted his teeth as his jeans unzipped with fits and starts.

"Hurry . . ." She wiggled, sending a jolt of holy-shit-I-love-you through his body. It worked better than her verbal urging.

His brief moment of having his hands free was over, Chloe launching herself at his body and holding at his shoulders. Davis dug one arm under her knee and let her hang as his other hand dipped into her pussy. She was sopping, hot as hell and twice as tempting. Chloe was using her foot to push at his jeans, but he couldn't wait for her to undress him. He stepped blindly over the edge of the tub, found his footing, and pressed her back to the tiles. Chloe undulated with a sound that vibrated on his arousal, tipping her head back trustingly. He only checked to make sure the zipper wasn't going to cut into her before sliding his cock unsteadily into her pussy.

"Jesus." His plea was hopeless. She tightened, pulsed hard and deliberate. He might as well have blacked out. The hot stupid perfection of it had Davis rolling his hips and getting handholds on her body, grabbing her to keep contact everywhere. He mouthed at her neck, nipping and sucking madly. Even when his eyes were open, all he could process were textures of soft skin and beading water.

"Davis!" Her mouth sought his and he shifted, jarring both of them with the sheer depth he could sink into her. Chloe locked her knees around him and he pounded away with his escalating heartrate.

The bliss and heat was nearly cooled by the sweet lap of her tongue over his, soothing the bloody-minded drive of his lower body. Davis stroked her hair back, his hips evening out in rhythm. He sensed Chloe's satisfaction, felt her body dragging on him ever-increasing throbs of pressure.

He sank to his knees with her, both of them flailing for a solid place to grab. He got the edge of the tub and the back of her neck. Chloe's hands lunged under his arms and clawed into his ass. The shower was pouring directly on her, and she turned her face away as her hips pumped down onto him.

"Huuh, yeah, yah-huh!" Her orgasm always shocked him in the best way, knocked him out with the power of how she felt it. Chloe rode it out with a harsh gnawing at his lips, and he braced as he came.

Davis floated away for a long moment, his body shaking with wrenching pleasure. The agony was well worth it, but he felt every muscle in a way his immortal frame usually prevented. A small hand slid up his nape and he sighed with fulfillment.

"I'm drowning," Chloe told him lazily.

He cracked an eye open to see the shower was pouring fully on her, further soaking his pushed down jeans.

"One second, sorry," he muttered. The tub was slippery and Davis was still inside her. He leaned back so Chloe was able to lift up slowly, shuddering as his cock slid out. Once he could safely move, Davis knelt up and shut off the shower. He lay back and hauled Chloe's body on top of him, holding her warmly.

"I'm feeling better," she told him, nestling sweetly on his chest.

"Good, because I can't do that again right now," he said humorously. "You're really okay?"

"Just needed to freak out for a minute," Chloe said. Her tone went very gentle. "But now that you're here with me, I forget why I needed to."


End file.
